


Real

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie had always thought love was like an arrow from that weird little baby love god. Sudden, and starry-eyed, and overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> La la la, procrastinating from my Midsummer's exchange fic.

"Frannie?"

Frannie lifted her head from where she was slumped against the break room table.

"Yeah?"

"Want a coffee?" Elaine looked just as tired as Frannie felt.

She already had some of the shitty break room coffee, but then she got a good look at the mug in Elaine's hand. "Is that real espresso? Oh my God, I love you!"

Elaine got a weird look on her face. "Uh, yeah. It's espresso."

Frannie pulled out the chair next to her, patting it. "So how was your beat?"

Elaine sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Bunch of teenagers thought it was cool to light stuff on fire. You?"

Frannie made a face. The shine had started wearing off her new badge by now. "I crawled through a dumpster looking for evidence."

"Really? You smell good."

"I showered and changed. I'm tired, though."

Frannie sipped at her espresso, which totally made it better. Elaine was right there, so Frannie put an arm around her and dropped her head down on Elaine's shoulder. Elaine drew in a breath. When Frannie looked at her, she was blushing. Well, okay, Frannie couldn't see much of an actual blush, but she was turning her eyes away and biting her lip.

And Frannie got it.

She'd always thought love was like an arrow from that weird little baby love god. Sudden, and starry-eyed, and overwhelming. That's how she'd felt about Fraser. And she'd always loved those romance novels about lords and ladies and castles (and Mounties).

But this was something different. This was Elaine being _here_ for her day after day. And maybe that was better than those arrows.

"Hey," she said. And then she kissed Elaine, right there in the break room. Just a tiny kiss, but when she drew back, Elaine followed after, kissing her right back.


End file.
